Being Taken Care Of
by SeeYouAtTheGatesOfHell
Summary: A series of one-shots centering around Catorade, Cori, Cade, & Bat friendships.


**A Bad Deed**

"Jade, Tori, I'm home!" Cat's high-pitched voice echoed through the whole apartment.

Jade stood up just in time to catch the redhead in her arms. Cat bounced happily on her hip and then slid to the floor again as Robbie was entering the room.

"I'm starving!" she chirped and started to skip to the kitchen.

But Tori was quick to grab her. "Hold on, little girl," she said, lifting Cat up. "I've gotta check you first."

Cat sighed but cooperated as her friend laid her on the couch. Tori slid the younger girl's jeans down to her ankles and lifted her legs up in the air, undoing her diaper.

"Robbie!" Tori exclaimed, staring at the overly soiled diaper in horror.

"What?!" Robbie cried defensively.

Jade had gotten up to see what the matter was. "Did you not change her all weekend?!"

"She never told me she needed it," Robbie claimed. He looked at Cat, who wasn't even paying attention to the situation at hand. She tried sitting up but Tori gently guided her back down.

"You honestly thought she was going to go three days without going to the bathroom?" the Latina spoke as she began to finish up with Cat.

"I-I dunno," the curly haired boy shrugged. "Why didn't she say anything, huh?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "She's been in diapers for months. She can hardly tell when she needs to be changed anymore."

"Toriii!" Cat whined, squirming around impatiently.

"Alright, baby girl," Tori said, taping the new diaper in place. She pulled Cat's jeans up, picked her up off the couch, and handed her off to Jade. "You're all set."

Jade, in turn, carried the little girl into the kitchen while Tori and Robbie lingered. "Well, thanks for taking her camping, anyway," Tori said, collecting Cat's diaper bag and suitcase.

"No problem," Robbie replied. "I'm real sorry about what happened."

The brunette sighed as she ushered him out the door. "It's fine; at least she's back in one piece."

* * *

That evening, Cat sat in the living room watching Sesame Street when Tori entered.

"Sunny daaays, thinking 'bout clouds awaaay!" the redhead sang along with the TV.

"Time for bed, Cat," her older friend informed her.

Cat looked up at her pleadingly. "Oh, please, Tori. Just one more episode!"

"No, Cat," Tori remained firm against Cat's pout. "You said that one episode ago."

The redhead ceased her argument but continued to pout. When she was sure Cat wasn't going to move by herself, Tori picked her up and took her upstairs.

Jade was waiting in Cat's pink bedroom when they arrived. "I want Jade!" Cat announced, reaching for the raven-haired girl who took her and rocked her on her lap. "Don't go to sleep just yet, baby girl. Tori and I need to talk to you about something."

The youngest girl looked at both her friends with slight fear. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Jade answered. "We just need to ask you something."

"Whaty?"

Tori sat down on the bed beside Jade and looked at Cat seriously. "Cat, why didn't you tell Robbie to change you?"

"B-because I didn't know he need to…"

Jade looked at Tori skeptically, then back at Cat. "Cat, you went potty at least five times in the same diaper. How did you not know?"

Cat began to get nervous with all the interrogating. "I just didn't, okay?"

"Cat, is something wrong?" Tori questioned when the little girl's eyes began to water. "You can tell us."

Sniffling, Cat wiped her eyes and sat up a bit in Jade's lap. "I… I don't like when Robbie changes me."

Both Jade and Tori were confused. "Why is that?" Jade asked curiously. "Beck changes you all the time."

"That's different," Cat lowered her eyes. "It hurts when Robbie does."

Now the older girls were very confused. Tori tilted Cat's chin up so they were eye to eye. "W-what does he do to make it hurt, Cat?"

The redhead began to cry tears that Jade immediately wiped away. "H-he sticks his fingers in…"

Tori and Jade's mouths hung open in shock and horror. The raven-haired girl looked ready to kill. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked bitterly.

Cat winced at Jade's tone and Tori quickly intervenes. "She's not mad at you, baby girl. She's mad at Robbie. Now why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I dunno," Cat shrugged.

"Well, if it hurt then why didn't you tell him to stop?" Jade asked.

"I did! He told me he was just cleaning me up."

Tori sighed in distress and decided to end the discussion there. "Okay, baby girl," she said. "You must be tired." She took the girl from Jade and laid her in bed, tucking the covers in around. "Goodnight," she kissed Cat's forehead and Jade did the same.

Once out in the hallway, Jade went ballistic. "I'm going to murder him!"

"Calm down, Jade," Tori touched her friend's arm.

"I'm not gonna calm down!" the raven-haired girl snapped. "That sicko has been _molesting_ Cat for God knows how long!"

"I know. It's awful. But we don't need to freak Cat out."

"But it's _wrong_, Vega!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. We'll go to his house tomorrow," Tori said. "I'll call Beck and see if he can babysit Cat."

* * *

"And here's her diaper bag and there's macaroni and cheese you can heat up for her in the kitchen. Oh and-"

"I know what to do, Jade," Beck laughed. "It's not the first time I've watched Cat."

Jade glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Just don't let anything bad happen."

Old as she was at eighteen, Cat was essentially a child and need to be watched and taken care of constantly.

After making sure that Beck had everything he needed, the two twenty-year-olds left the apartment to him.

An hour later, Cat was playing with her Barbies on the living room floor while Beck had gone across the street to get something. The little redhead had been shifting around in her diaper for quite some time and finally she realized it was becoming too full. Of course, because she was checked often by Tori, Jade, or Beck, she rarely ever had this problem.

She knew better than to try changing herself, and as the discomfort increased, she began to cry. Just then, Robbie entered the apartment with a key that Jade had set out to take from him.

"Hiya, cutie!" the curly-haired boy greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Cat murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter?"

The little girl shifted around in her diaper again. "Nothing."

"Aw, are you wet?" Robbie asked, squatting down and squeezing the front of the diaper, which made Cat shrink away from him. "Here, I'll change you." The older boy picked Cat up before she could get away.

Before she knew it, she was lying on her back, trying not to cry as she knew what was in store for her. Robbie hastily undid the soggy diaper, set it to the side, and wiped her clean.

The redhead shut her eyes tightly as she felt two bony fingers enter her and feel around.

This lasted for about twenty seconds until Beck came through the door. Robbie withdrew his fingers quickly, but Beck had already seen what he had done. Tori had told him about the situation anyway.

The Canadian bounded over to the scene and shoved Robbie over, causing the nerdy boy to scurry away in fear of the older, stronger Beck.

"You pervert!" Beck yelled. "Get the hell out of here!"

"B-Beck, wait a second. I-"

"I said get the hell out," the tan boy repeated. "Go!"

Robbie was out the door in two seconds, and Beck peered down at Cat, who was lying on the floor, still diaperless. "I'm so sorry, Cat," he said, kneeling down to finish taking care of her. "You won't have to worry about him anymore. I promise."

Cat just nodded and stayed still while Beck placed a fresh diaper under her and poured baby powder in it. He taped it up and took the girl in his arms as he stood up. Cat wrapped her legs and arms around him, clinging to him like a lifeline.

**A/N: Hi! So I'll be doing more one-shots kind of like this. Please review! I love feedback. :) **


End file.
